1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of storage, and more particularly toward accessing remote storage through use of a local device.
2. Art Background
With the rapid digitization of music, film and photographs, customer demand is driving the Internet to become the most preferred transport mechanism for all forms of digital media. Using the Internet, users have instantaneous worldwide access to their favorite movies, songs, or personal memorabilia. As the producers and owners of media content increasingly use the Internet as a primary method for worldwide distribution, the aggregate amount of rich media content available over the Internet is increasing at an extremely rapid rate.
Not only is the number of rich media objects available over the Internet growing exponentially, but the size of the media, generally referred to herein as objects, is also dramatically increasing. A median Web object is 5 kilobytes (KB) in size, while the size of a rich media object may be 100 to 1 million times larger. For example, high-resolution digital photographs average 500 KB per picture. Digital music runs 3 to 5 megabytes (“MB”) per song, and digital movies may reach up to 4 gigabytes (“GB”) in size.
As the number of personal computers, digital camcorders, digital cameras, and personal digital audio players grow, demand for Internet bandwidth to store, share and retrieve media files across the Internet also will grow. As the use of high-bandwidth digital subscriber lines (“DSL”), cable modems, and digital broadcast satellite networks gain in popularity, which supports the growth of the Internet backbone, the demand for using the Internet as a primary delivery channel for rich media objects also gains in popularity. This development causes a virtuous cycle, where the installation of broadband networks drives the use of rich media devices, which in turn, creates demand for further improvements in network bandwidth, and so on.
The distribution of rich media objects across the Internet creates the need for increased storage capacity to store these rich media objects. As the number of personal media devices grows, and the network bandwidth expands, the amount of storage media required to store the various MP3 files, photographs, films, and video clips will also grow. Also, as more storage becomes readily available, more people will use the Internet to catalog, store, and access their rich media objects (e.g., digital photographs of family members).
To date, only traditional storage solutions from established enterprise vendors have been available to a Web site developer implementing rich media repositories. One challenge with adopting today's existing storage technology for use with the Internet is meeting current and future scalability requirements. Today, large scale storage systems only scale to a few dozen terabytes. This amount of storage space is inadequate for storing substantial amounts of rich media objects. For example, if just 10 percent of America on line (“AOL”) users place two 15 minute videos on a personal home page, then one petabyte (ie., 1000 terabytes) of storage would be required. Today's enterprise storage system architectures cannot support this level of storage capacity.
In the Internet world, in addition to providing mass storage, it is also critically important to provide universal access to that storage across the wide area network. The content provider, regardless of the location of their content servers, cache servers, or stream servers, would ideally like to provide ubiquitous access to an entire store of rich media objects. Current technology, including storage area networks and network attached storage technologies, do not provide direct access to the wide area network. Only servers located within the same metropolitan area can directly access these types of storage systems.
Since Internet users are measured in the tens of thousands or even millions of users, instead of hundreds of users, another challenge in mass storage is the ability to scale delivery of media as the demand increases. A true Internet based storage system must be able to handle peak loads of millions of simultaneous requests from all around the world. Traditional storage architectures are designed to support a few hundred simultaneous requests from the fastest possible response time to match the speed of the server CPU. For the Internet, storage systems must be able to manage literally millions of simultaneous downloads at the speed of the wide area network. Thus, these traditional storage architectures are not “impedance matched” with the wide area network because the storage devices handle far too few simultaneous transactions that far exceed the latency requirements of the wide area network. In addition, these traditional storage architectures are typically implemented with expensive disks and expensive connection technologies.
Another issue regarding storage of rich media objects is the time to market. The time to market is often a crucial requirement for new rich media Web sites. Growth rates are measured in terabytes per month. Quickly bringing new capacity online becomes a strategic advantage in fast-moving markets. Typically, with traditional storage solutions, it takes a customer two to six months to integrate a fully operational multi-terabytes storage unit with the content providers site. This start-up time is to slow to meet rapidly increasing business demands. Pre-building large amounts of excess capacity in anticipation of this demand is one tactic to deal with unpredictable demand spikes, but this approach is prohibitively expensive.
Traditional storage architectures have been optimized for database and file server applications. The Internet introduces a whole new set of demands on storage devices, including scalability, global access, user accounts, and rapid deployment. With the explosive growth in rich media served over the Internet over the next several years, this is coming to a head. The coming title wave of rich content will surpass the capabilities of even the most robust enterprise storage architectures. Accordingly, there is a demand to develop new paradigms in new ways of designing Internet ready rich media storage systems.